


They Never Went Back to Separate Beds

by ThatWasntJustMe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, no violin tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntJustMe/pseuds/ThatWasntJustMe





	They Never Went Back to Separate Beds

"John I can't sleep."  
Quiet padding of his flatmate's footsteps as he slipped past the doorframe roused John from his sleep.   
"Why are you coming to me Sherlock, don't you normally play violin or look at severed body parts or something?" John mumbled, bleary-eyed and hoarse-voiced.  
"I don't feel like doing that tonight. Shove over." Sherlock whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed.   
"Really?" John asked, a little more awake now as his heart thudded a little harder in his chest.  
"Yes of course, now are you moving over of not?"  
"Ok, ok!" John shuffled himself over to the side of the bed and allowed Sherlock to climb in next to him. He added a whole new level of heat to under the duvet, but it was quite comfortable. After a minute or so of them lying side by side, not touching each other, John felt a strong arm drape protectively over his hips, and careful fingers made idle patterns on his stomach. He relaxed at the touch and melted into Sherlock's warmth. The blogger felt Sherlock's warm breath on the back of his neck as he breathed   
"Thank you, John."  
John didn't say anything. He just smiled and pushed himself close into Sherlock's chest.


End file.
